Brillo De Estrellas
by Gabi17
Summary: Craig pasa por momentos difíciles y empieza a creer que no vale la pena seguir peleando, hasta que llega Token haciéndole recordar que siempre estará junto a él. Token/Craig.


**AN:** Este fic es mi parte del intercambio con Sakuyachan15! Gosh esto es súper mega tarde por casi un mes, lo siento mucho mucho Sakuya :( Nunca he escrito esta pareja antes y fue todo un reto pero fue la que me pidió y la pareja es dulce! :) (por cierto ella escribió un Creek "You must Cry" demasiado perfecto que deberían leer)

* * *

Craig golpeó el saco de boxeo con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban rojos por el esfuerzo y en uno que otro la piel se había abierto, sangre corriendo libremente por entre sus palmas y manchando el piso. Lo único que se escuchaba en el gimnasio eran los golpes contra el saco y uno que otro gruñido por parte del pelinegro.

"Craig."

Tucker ignoró a su amigo, continuando con el asalto.

"Vamos, deja al pobre saco que nada te ha hecho." Intentó bromear, un tono ligero en sus palabras, pero Craig no se volteó ni dio ningún signo de estar escuchándo. Su compañero apretó los labios con fuerza, endureciendo la mirada y hablando con frialdad. "Esto es ridículo."

"_Cállate._"

Por primera vez respondió, su voz era entrecortada, como si no pudiera hablar.

"Deja de ser tan inmaduro." La única respuesta que recibió fueron los golpes más rápidos y furiosos de Craig contra el saco. "Este es solo un comportamiento destructivo, hay otras formas de desahogarte y lo sabes."

"Te digo que-"

"Lo único que logras es _huir_ de tus problemas."

"_CÁLLATE."_Craig volteó rápidamente, encarando a Token. Su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y su labio partido sangraba sin parar, aun así se las ingenió para fulminar a Token con la mirada y parecer intimidante. Sus dientes apretados con fuerza trataban de retener los gritos de impotencia. Volvió a voltear hacia el saco de boxeo, dando fuertes golpes mientras hablaba. "Tú" _golpe_ "No" _golpe_ "Sabes" _golpe_"NADA."

Al terminar de hablar soltó un sollozo, llevó una de sus manos temblorosas a su cara, limpiando su mejilla solo para encontrar lagrimas y confirmar que sí, Craig Tucker estaba llorando. Token suavizó la mirada al ver a su amigo en ese estado, dio un paso en su dirección pero las frías palabras del otro lo detuvieron.

"Lárgate."

"Craig-"

"_VETE." _

Token mordió su labio, inseguro de que debía hacer, pero al observar a Craig continuar su ataque con más fuerza que antes, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Sacudió su cabeza con resignación antes de desaparecer del gimnasio vacío.

Craig sentía como sus dedos ardían por todo el esfuerzo, pero no se detuvo hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Solo en ese momento se dejó caer al suelo, bajando la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas y rogando por que todo el dolor desapareciera.

* * *

Sus ojos aun estaban hinchados y algo rojos, Craig arrastraba los pies con desgana mientras salía del gimnasio. No quería ir a casa, de hecho era el último lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, pero ya era tarde y no le quedaban muchas opciones. Claro, hasta que escuchó la bocina de un carro. Se volteó alarmado solo para encontrar el deportivo rojo de Token, sus papás se lo habían comprado por su último cumpleaños y Craig había ido junto con Clyde y Token a escogerlo. Tras horas de peleas y llanto por parte de Clyde, eligieron el deportivo porque _'las chicas aman los deportivos rojos Toke, créeme.'_O por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Clyde. Sin darse cuenta Craig estaba sonriendo ante el recuerdo, Token volvió a sonar el claxon y la sonrisa de Craig desapareció. El pelinegro levantó su dedo medio, mostrando exactamente lo que creía y sin dirigirle otra mirada siguió con su camino.

Como sea Token no se tomó muy bien ser ignorado por Craig, pero como el caballero que era no podía empezar a armar un escándalo a media noche, en cambio optó por seguir a Tucker. Cuando Craig se dio cuenta de lo que Token estaba haciendo tensó la mandíbula y apretó sus puños con fuerza, sus manos aun sangrando por todo el esfuerzo aplicado minutos antes, y aceleró el paso, tratando de escapar de Token.

Algo tonto la verdad, tomando en cuenta que Token estaba en un _auto_ y solo necesitaba _acelerar,_mientras que Craig debía correr más de doscientos kilómetros por hora para evitarlo. Imposible. La exasperación de Craig empezaba a crecer, en un acto impulsivo dejo de caminar y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, negándose a seguir caminando. Token parqueó el carro y bajó la ventanilla, esperando para que Tucker se suba al deportivo.

Al ver que Craig no tenía ninguna intención de subirse, Token recurrió a una técnica un tanto baja. Prendió la radio, rogando encontrar la estación que Clyde escuchaba, y como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados _Ai Se Eu Te Pego _de Michel Teló empezó a sonar, envolviendo a ambos con su tono pegajoso.

Token sonrió victorioso al ver como Craig empezaba a temblar con ira contenida, contó hasta tres mentalmente y al terminar Craig estaba metiendo su cabeza por la ventanilla, sus fríos ojos azules clavando dagas en el pecho de Token.

"Tienes exactamente _dos_ segundos para apagar esa mierda antes de que te quedes sin radio, Token." Sus palabras eran forzadas, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no partirle la cara a su amigo. Craig** odiaba** esa canción.

"Pero Craig, a mi me gusta. _E passou a menina mais linda_..." Token incluso se puso a cantar, claro si el bastardo sabia mas de ocho lenguajes, incluyendo portugués. Black tenía una gran sonrisa, algo que Craig estaba dispuesto a quitar cueste lo que cueste. En menos de un segundo el pelinegro trepó al carro, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y apagando la radio, subió sus pies al salpicadero y le mostró su dedo a Token. Si el bastardo insistía tanto en llevarlo, pues _bien_, pero Craig hacia lo que quería y eso implicada ensuciar lo que le diera la gana. Token se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo entretenido, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver los ojos de Craig.

"Craig yo-"

"No tengo toda la noche Token, así que si vas a conducir hazlo." Sus palabras destilaban irritabilidad y su ceño fruncido no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Token se mordió la lengua y tras aclarar su garganta obedeció a Craig.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Craig observando las casas desaparecer con velocidad mientras que Token dividía su atención entre la calle y la persona sentado junto a él, robando miradas de cuando en cuando mientras miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente. _Que debía hacer_, Token siempre mantenía la calma y sabía tomar la mejor decisión, pero al parecer todo su sentido común desaparecía al estar cerca a Craig, convirtiéndose en una persona llena de inseguridades y dudas.

Maldito Tucker.

"Acabamos de pasar mi casa." Craig no parecía molesto ni sorprendido, solo lo dijo y ya, como si estuviera dando la hora.

"Lo sé." Y para corroborar su punto, Token pisó el acelerador con fuerza. Craig no dijo nada.

Pronto ambos se encontraban a las afueras de la residencia Black, Token había apagado el motor pero ninguno de los dos intentó bajar del carro, en cambio ambos se quedaron observando las estrellas. Debían admitir que el deportivo no fue tan mala idea después de todo y Clyde siempre se aseguraba de que la cubierta estuviera abajo.

Craig cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, relajando sus músculos y suspirando cansado, al abrir los ojos una vez más se maravillo con la belleza de las estrellas. Era como si al míralas entendiera que todos sus problemas son insignificantes, que no importa toda la mierda por la que esta pasando ahora, comparado con las estrellas no es nada. Las cosas en algún momento deben mejorar. Agradeció internamente que South Park no fuera una gran ciudad, de otro modo las luces evitarían apreciar el brillo de las nébulas. Craig llevó una mano a su rostro, frotando sus ojos con hastío y tanteando su labio partido. Volteó la cabeza en dirección de Token, quien lo miraba intensamente. Craig volvió a fruncir el ceño, enojo parecía su estado de ánimo constante.

"Qué miras." Token sonrió tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Craig apretó los labios y repitió su pregunta. "_¿Qué?"_

Token levantó la vista al cielo, debatiendo lo que debía hacer a continuación. Lo que pasa es que Token nunca actuaba impulsivamente, él era la clase de chicos que pensaban sus acciones detenidamente, separando los pros de los contras y yendo con la mejor opción. Sabia que lo quería no estaba bien, sabia que solo arruinaría su relación con Craig, cada parte lógica de él gritaba que se detuviera y pensara bien lo que estaba por hacer.

Pero por primera vez en su vida Token decidió ser impulsivo e ir con la corriente.

Lentamente desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se volteó hacia Craig, separó los labios como si fuera a decirle algo pero los volvió a cerrar. Suprimió las ganas de apretar el puente de su nariz y le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a Craig antes de moverse en su dirección. Craig retrocedió por impulso, solo para chocarse contra la puerta, sus ojos abiertos por la adrenalina y su respiración agitada.

Token apoyó una mano en el frío cristal junto a la cabeza de Craig mientras que con la otra tomaba suavemente su mejilla, se encontraba arrodillado en su asiento, teniendo que estirase por sobre la caja de cambios para alcanzar a su amigo. Sus profundos ojos negros brillaban con fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle todas sus emociones a Craig.

"No puedo decir que entiendo por lo que estas pasando Craig, porque nunca he pasado por algo parecido." Sus palabras eran calmadas y suaves, como si intentara tranquilizar a Craig. "Pero nunca olvides que hay cosas peores..." Sus ojos bajaron por un segundo, deteniéndose en los labios de Tucker solo para volver a subir. "Solo recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado." Los ojos de Craig aún no recuperaban su tamaño normal y sus pupilas seguían dilatadas. _Adorable_, pensó Token, algo que jamás se atrevería a decir por miedo a que Tucker tire una rabieta. Mordió su labio dubitativo pero decidió que si ya había dicho todo eso y había llegado hasta ahí no perdía nada con arriesgarse un poco más.

Juntó sus labios con los de Craig en un simple beso, acariciando sus labios suavemente. De un momento a otro Craig separó a Token, su mano sobre los labios del otro mientras miraba hacia el otro lado. Token creyó haber arruinado todo _'te lo dije imbécil, no debías hacer nada'_ como sea detuvo sus pensamientos de remordimiento al ver el sonrojo de Craig. Sonrió contra los dedos del otro e intento regresar a su posición original pero Craig lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del brazo con su mano libre.

"Gracias." Un susurro a las justas audible. Token ensanchó su sonrisa y recostó su frente contra la mano del pelinegro.

"De nada."


End file.
